1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security enclosures and more particularly to a waterproof and portable security enclosure and base retention system.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Field agents employed by government agencies such as the FBI and the ATF, or those employed in the private sector for SWAT teams and security firms, have long faced the challenge of securing and storing weaponry in their transport vehicle while on assignment. Typically, heavy rifles and light automatic weapons have been bagged and stowed in the rear of a vehicle such as a large S W, necessitating vigilance on the part of an agent assigned to secure the vehicle. Optionally, all weaponry must be removed and transported by the agents after exiting the vehicle, possibly compromising the agents' security and identities.
In addition, a merchant who transports sums of cash or precious commodities within his vehicle places himself and his cargo at risk. The threat of robbery of his unsecured valuables is a constant concern.
Contractors and home-improvement specialists employ heavy and bulky tools, typically locked within a van during off-hours. These tools are desirable and readily stolen when the vehicle locks are defeated.
The aforesaid creates a dangerous situation for government agents, merchants, contractors, and the public. My invention presents an effective solution to the problem.